Justice
by charming writer
Summary: Lex kidnaps Supergirl in order to know Green Arrow. The JL accure her location but Bart's captured also. Clark gets trapped inside a Kryptonite room. The JL mount a rescue & find out more about Lex & 33.1. & Kara makes a huge decision following the event.


**Justice**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****Kara/Supergirl's kidnapped by Lex & locked inside a Kryptonite fuelled cage & forced to try, admit who "Green Arrow" is. When Oliver finds out, he Bart, Victor, Clark & AC set out to find her but Bart gets captured & taken to the same place as her. Clark goes after them when Chloe finds their location but gets stuck inside a Kryptonite fuelled room. The Justice League, mount a full rescue & discover something disturbing about Lex & 33.1. & Kara/Supergirl makes a huge decision following what happens then. **

Daily Planet Exterior Evening

_The Daily Planet globe spins round us in the dead of night as. _

Newsroom Daily Planet 

_Chloe's walking through the newsroom talking to Clark on her cell phone._

"Clark, I know hunting down Zoners's is your's & Kara's top priority, but if you haven't found anything yet then we still have a situation back here in Kansas we need to deal with." "No, he'll be here 15 minutes." "Okay great. I'll see you in a few."

_A man enters the office which stuns Chloe a little. _

"Dr. Casselli. You're early."

"& your annoyingly persistent, Miss Sullivan." "I've already told you - I don't know anything."

"Oh don't sell yourself short, doctor. I think you're a very knowledgeable man." "In the last few months, over a dozen patients have been transferred outta the high-security wing at Belle Reve. & I believe that's your signature on all the paperwork."

_Chloe shows him the piece of paper._

"Patients are transferred in & outta mental facilities all the time."

"Even one's that exhibit unusual abilities?" "Where are they transferred to?" "Is Luthorcorp involved?" "Does any of this have to do with 33.1?"

_Dr. Casselli pulls out a gun & points it at Chloe. Chloe puts up her hands._

"Okay. I'll take that as a "no comment."

"I didn't want any of this. But it was so much money."

_Dr. Casselli's ready to fire the gun when a red flash of light streaks through the office, knocking Dr. Casselli to the floor unconscious, & the gun into Chloe's hands. Clark appears behind her._

"Chloe? You okay?"

"Yeah thanks to Kara. Just in the nick of time, as always"

"Kara didn't save you Chloe"

"Clark she super speed in knocked out Casselli & handed me the gun."

"That wasn't her."

"Then what was the red streak that raced across the room?"

"I don't know mate but she's still searching for Phantom locations."

_Chloe looks at him confused._

"Well if she didn't save me then who did?

_Clark_ _sees a medium height person dressed in red trousers, red hoodie top with a lighting bolt the office just as it takes off. He follows, close behind as they wind in an outta the streets of Metropolis. _

Basketball Court

_They come up on a basketball game where Clark stops to survey the situation. A man at the side of the court, talks._

"He's open! Pass the ball! Pass the - Oh! What's the matter with you, man?"

_Clark hears a whistle & sees the same red form off in the distance. He super speeds to catch the guy but just as he reaches out, the guy's gone in an instant. Clark looks around to find Bart Allen._

"Still too slow, stretch"

_Clark smiles at him._

"Bart Allen whaddya you doing here?"

Queen Penthouse

_Supergirl flies in through the French doors just after coming back from the south continent & lands down on the darkened floors. Finding the light switch she turns that on. Walking on a little further a military man wearing black clothed uniform comes up behind & grabs her fully. Registering the shock Supergirl wriggles herself trying to get away from him. Grabbing his waists she throws him over her landing him hard on the floor. Another guy comes up to Supergirl as she's holding the other one down & aims his Kryptonite tsared gun at her. Supergirl sends him flying back against the glass table shattering it as he goes down. Turning round she punches the man on the floor then veers back to the other & groans in pain as a bunch of men fire Kryptonite tsared darts at her making Supergirl drop to her knees & collapse on the floor. A man comes up as Supergirl looks up & whacks her in the face knocking her out. The crowd split up as Lex Luthor wearing a black jacket slowly walks up to her & smiles. _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your waters break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LEX LUTHOR

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LIONEL LUTHOR

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

JIMMY OLSEN

PERRY WHITE

BART ALLEN / IMPULSE

VICTOR STONE / CYBORG

ARTHUR CURRY / AQUAMAN

Queen Penthouse A Little Later

_Oliver walks in noticing the lights on & the French doors open. He sees the smashed table. _

"What the hell?"

_Oliver walks over & bends down near it noticing one of the Kryptonite tsars nearly fading out. Standing up looking at it he realises something must've happened. _

"Kara"

Kent Barn Next Morning

_Chloe's talking to Clark about the night before._

"Wow I can't believe Bart Allen got away from you or that he can run fast for that matter."

"Yeah well when I first met him after he stole my dad's wallet I couldn't believe it either."

"& I thought he was just friends with Oliver." "Obviously he's more than that."

"Which begs the question what?"

"Well he saved me so I'm not complaining."

"Yeah because Kara or I weren't fast enough to"

"Oh, come on, Clark. It's your faults." "Even with all your powers, you both can't be everywhere at once."

"But we have to be." "We're the only one's who can round up the prisoners from the Phantom Zone & stop Lex from experimenting on people with abilities." "What did you find out from Casselli about 33.1?"

"Nothing & I'm not goanna." "Casselli was in & outta prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints."

"How'd he get out so fast?"

"I don't know, but a Luthorcorp lawyer paid Casselli a visit right before his release."

_Looking straight ahead Clark realises something. _

"Lex"

"Looks like." "Casselli could be stashed halfway around the world by now."

"I'll get in touch with Lionel. Maybe he can tell us something."

"I'll keep sifting through my Luthorcorp intel. Maybe we'll get lucky, & I'll come up with some bread crumbs."

_Just as they leave Clark's phone rings announcing its Oliver. Clarks answers it._

"Hey buddy what's up?"

_Oliver talks worriedly on the other line. _

"I need your help Clark."

Queen Penthouse

_Clark & Chloe are talking to Oliver._

"How longs she been missing?"

"Since last night Chloe" "I came in & found the French doors open & the dining table smashed to pieces."

_Clark questions a little frustrated. _

"& you waited until now to tell us?"

"I wanted to figure out who'd taken her first."

"Do you know who did?" Chloe asks.

_Oliver shows them the faded kryptonite tsar._

"I think it was Lex." "He's the only one who knows about her other than us."

"But why would he take her now when he's had ample opportunity in the past?"

_Oliver shakes his head._

"I don't know Chloe, I really don't know."

Main Room Ridge Facility

_Supergirl laying on the floor in the corner with a gash on her head & a bloody side wound on here mouth slowly wakes up inside a cage & surveys her surroundings. Feeling Kryptonite around the cage she groans loudly & tries to get up slowly. Sitting up she sees the black uniformed men from before standing around the room holding the tsared guns in front of them. Looking ahead she sees Lex walking in wearing what he was before. Supergirl slowly tries standing up. _

"Lex" she sees weakly.

"Good morning Kara." Hope you slept well."

_She looks at the men then Lex again._

"Other than the thumping pain in my head & the blood on my mouth I wouldn't know would I" "What am I doing here?" "Why did you take me?" "Why am I in this?" 

"Because you have some information I want which I know you won't give willingly."

_Supergirl moves very slowly towards the bars._

"What information?" She asks him slowly.

"The identity of the "Green Arrow"

Newsroom An Hour Later

_Chloe & Clark are sitting by her computer as she's logging onto the Queen Industries satellite database. _

"Anything?" Clark asks.

_Chloe types a few keys & presses the enter button. The screen comes up with no match. _

"No matches found. You?"

_Clark shakes his head._

"I've tried hearing her but I can't get anything."

_Clark lifts his head up threading his finger through his hair._

"God where is she?"

_Perry & Jimmy come by seeing them preoccupied. _

"Sullivan where the hell's, Linda this morning? & why're you, logging into Oliver's satellite service?"

"Because Linda was kidnapped last night & we're trying to find out where she maybe" Clark says.

_The two men appear a little confused._

"What again but that, happened earlier this year CK."

"Why do you think she was taken?" Perry says.

_Chloe tells him a lie. _

"Maybe because she's marrying a billionaire & they wanna extort money from Oliver.

"Have you contacted the police?" Jimmy replies.

_Clark lies also. _

"Yeah they said nothing could be done as she's not been missing 24 hrs."

_They see Oliver coming outta a room & going up to the elevator. _

"God what Oliver must be going through?" Perry comments.

"Yeah he's shaken up Chief but he's also trying to keep a clear head so he doesn't break down." Chloe says.

_Perry nods in agreement. _

"No of course not" "Listen let me know if you need any help won't you?" 

_Clark nods his head._

"Thanks Mr. White."

"No problems kid." "Hope you find her." "Come on Jimmy."

_He & Jimmy leave them to their own devices. _

Oliver's Office

_Oliver's talking to Bart on the phone. _

"But I thought my job was getting into Lex's study & hacking into his computer?"

"It is Kara's missing & I think Lex's got her."

_Bart sighs a little hearing this._

"Whoa. Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Check his databases on 33.1 facilities see if he's holding her in one of those.

"Right man" Bart replies then hangs up.

_Oliver puts his phone down & leans back on his seat a little then gets up afterwards & walks out the room. _

Lex's Study

_Lex's looking at file as Lionel enters the room. _

"Lex I need to talk to you." "You alone?"

_He looks up at Lionel after putting the file down on the table. _

"Just me & my shadow, dad" "Lana's in Paris with Nell, shopping for a wedding dress."

"That's good she's out of the country considering what's happening."

"Look, if this's about Dr. Casselli."

"Casselli? He's the least of our worries." "Another Luthorcorp facilities, been hit." "That's six. Each one of them has some connection with 33.1."

"The only thing housed in those facilities was peripheral research."

_Lionel shakes his head in disgust._

"Oh, please."

"All the vital data's still secure in the mainframe."

"& how long do you think before that locations compromised?" "If it ever became known that Luthorcorp's experimenting on people with abilities."

"It won't dad."

"& how do you know that?"

_Lex gets outta his seat._

"Because very soon I'll have the real name of the conspirator leader of this rebellious gang the "Green Arrow"

_Lionel looks at Lex little stunned._

"Whaddya mean Lex?" "What've you done?"

"That's not your concern. However"

_Lex hands Lionel a photo._

"What's this?"

"A single frame pulled off a security camera from one of the break-ins." "Whoever's responsible has the ability to move faster than a speeding bullet." "Such a unique individual would make an interesting test subject to add to 33.1, don't you think?"

_Lionel feels horrified at the thought of speeding person in the picture been either Clark or Kara._

"What do you plan to do?"

"Protect our investment." "Come on. I'll walk you out."

_As they leave, Bart speeds into the loft then down to Lex's computer. He pushes some buttons on Lex's laptop then plugs in a USB device which starts to crack the password to access the computer. When that's finished Bart gets on his radio headset._

"Yeah, I got it man." "Meet me at the rendezvous."

Back Alley

_Bart arrives here expecting to meet someone but no-one's around._

"Hey, boss where are, you?" "You told me to meet you here."

_Above him, the Green Arrow descends down on a cable._

"Sorry Bart just being careful" "Did you find out anything?"

_Bart hands him over an Iphone which has the USB data on it. _

"Nothing here but names although this facility."

_He scrolls down to one & presses the button which brings info up on it. _

"Has a computer in it which may've more info about where Kara maybe."

_Green Arrow nods his head._

"Good." "Let's go."

_The two of them leave the alley._

Lionel's Office Next Day

_Lionel's looking down at the photo Lex gave him. Clark walks in whom Lionel sees._

"Clark. I was, uh, just thinking about you or Kara."

"You've got a funny way of showing it." "I've left you half a dozen messages."

"I'm sorry. I've been preoccupied."

"Helping that doctor from Belle Reve get outta jail"

"My involvement with Belle Reve's past history Clark" "But it appears that you still have a very active interest in breaking into Luthorcorp or Kara does."

"The only thing we're interested in at the moments finding those Phantoms." "Neither of, us have broken into any facilities besides Kara's missing."

_Lionel ears pick up at this._

"Since when?"

"Night before last" "I think Lex, took her as he's the only one who knows about her."

"& why do you think, Lex took Kara?"

"To do tests on her obviously" "See what makes her tick."

_Clark notices something up with Lionel. _

"What is it?"

"Lex told me yesterday that he'd soon have the real name of the conspirator leader who's breaking into Luthorcorp facilities the "Green Arrow".

_Clark's shocked at hearing what Oliver's been up to then realises something. _

"So Lex didn't take Kara to do tests on her but to see who "Green Arrow's" really is"

"Well he knows she's vulnerable to Kryptonite."

_Clark's eyes widen in terror._

"& if he uses that long enough on her he'll kill her."

_Lionel hands Clark the photo from the security camera._

"Then obviously someone working for "Green Arrow" did this then."

"Where was this taken?" Clark asks.

"Mexico the Luthorcorp processing plant"

_Clark realises who's in the picture._

"God man what're you doing?"

"You know who this is?"

_Clark turns round to Lionel. _

"I'll sort it out."

Main Room Ridge Facility

_Lex walks in seeing Supergirl slumped against the cage. Hearing him she forces herself upright against the bars. _

"Well now you've had the day to maul over it are you goanna tell me who "Green Arrow" really is?

_Kara lies to him weakly. _

"I don't know who he is.

_Going over to a lever Lex moves it up making the Kryptonite in the cage glow brighter. Supergirl groans in pain & slums to the floor. Lex lowers it down after a minute then bends down showing Supergirl a second copy of the same picture Lionel did Clark._

"You know lies don't become you Kara."

_Picking herself, up Supergirl laughs & coughs at the same time. _

"Sorry to disappoint Lex but that isn't me."

"Oh really? There isn't anyone else in the world who, can run faster than a speeding bullet & wears red."

_Supergirl realises Lex talking about Bart._

"Since how long have you been working for "Green Arrow" & breaking into my facilities?"

"I haven't been doing that Lex I've busy elsewhere."

_Ignoring that Lex raises the lever, again making Supergirl groan & fall over once more._

"You're lying, Kara." "Now tell me the truth." He yells.

_Supergirl moans in agony as tears stream down her face._

"I am Lex." "Please you're killing me."

_After a second Lex, lowers the lever making Supergirl breath shallowly in & out. _

"Well then I'll just figure out who else the red is hey."

_Supergirl slowly lifts her head up as Lex walks away._

Secondary Facility

_Bart speeds easily in avoiding all the guards. He talks to Oliver over his radio headset again. _

"I'm in."

_He arrives at a computer terminal, but when he plugs in the same device he used at Lex's mansion, a surge of electricity knocks him unconscious to the floor. Immediate, a group of armed guards storms in, with Lex right behind them._

"Not so fast now, are you?"

Elevator Queen Towers

_Clark's in the elevator talking to Chloe. _

"So how long have you known Oliver's "Green Arrow"?

"Since the time you pretended to be him when he was still with Lois & she kissed you." "So Bart's working for him then?"

"Yeah in some vigilante group or something" "Makes you wonder how many more people he's got doing his dirty work."

"I'm sure Oliver has his reasons Clark."

"& those reasons put people in danger."

_Chloe puts her hands round Clark's shoulder. _

"Look we'll find Kara I promise you."

Queen Penthouse

_The elevator dings at the top & the doors open to Oliver & Kara's apartment. Coming in Clark shouts Oliver's name out._

"OLIVER!"

_Hearing this he comes away from middle desk littered with papers & everything. _

"Clark hey you don't have to shout".

"When you put my friends & family in danger I've every right to."

"Excuse me but I didn't take Kara Clark."

"No but Bart's been working for you doing your little schemes."

_Chloe tries to butt in but can't. _

"Bart's working with me not for me okay." "There's a difference."

"It's not goanna matter when he ends up in jail or worse." "I wonder how many more people you've got doing your dirty work"

"That's none of your business & you don't know what you're talking about."

_Chloe tries again but fails. _

"I know you've been breaking into Luthorcorp facilities."

_Oliver looks at Chloe thinking what she's doing here._

"Don't worry she knows everything." "So why've you been breaking into them then?

"To stop 33.1"

"You know about 33.1?" Chloe asks.

_Oliver nods his head. _

"So the real reason you moved to Metropolis was to recruit people & stop that." Chloe adds.

"Yes." "I figured Lex's holding Kara in one of those facilities."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this or what you were up to?"

"Clark, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world?" "Oh, yeah I forgot you don't save the world."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then how comes your names not in the paper like Kara's is."

"Because I don't have an alto ego like she does. & I've been busy dealing with the Phantoms also."

"So has Kara but she still saves the world & doesn't wait for trouble to show up on her doorstep."

_Chloe butts in & breaks them apart before they do something._

"Guys please arguing won't help."

"Do you know what Lex's doing Clark?" "He's developing an army of super freaks that's what. He's starting a war."

"Okay have you found anything out where Kara maybe?

_Oliver shakes his head._

"Not yet." "Bart infiltrated a place last night that was supposed to house the mainframe for 33.1 which gives info on the facilities." "That's the last time I heard from him." "I rescanned the target this morning but the places been stripped clean." "Everything's gone. The whole thing was a setup."

"To capture Bart & get him to tell Lex who you really are because Kara won't"

_Oliver's ears prick up at this information._

"Lex took Kara to find out who I really am?"

_Clark nods his head handing Oliver the picture Lionel gave him._

"Yes he thought she was the blur in this picture & so thought she knew who you really were."

_Oliver walks away, hearing that._

"He knows who she really is."

"& her vulnerability to Kryptonite" Clark adds.

_Oliver fingers his hand through his hair realising the horror of the situation._

"We have to find her & Bart." Chloe says.

_Oliver nods his head._

"Don't worry I've got my team on it already."

_Clark looks at him confused. _

"You're team?"

_The doors behind the clock face housing Oliver's equipment open up revealing Victor & AC who walk into the room. _

"Not everybody flies solo, Kent." Replies Victor.

Main Room Ridge Facility

_Lex walks into the room, which now houses __a large enclosed glass chamber in the middle of it. All the lights turn on & Bart wakes up on the floor of the chamber._

"Good morning, sunshine glad you're awake."

_Bart gets up & looks at Lex then turns right seeing Supergirl lying weakly in her cage._

"Oh I thought I'd put you in with a friend so you could both keep each other company although she won't be around much longer anyway."

_Bart looks at Lex angrily as he realises who he is. _

"I know you. You've stolen from me before."

"I want a lawyer."

"& I want a ponytail. Disappointment abounds."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you work for the "Green Arrow" & know who he really is just like she does.

_He points at Supergirl. _

"But since she won't tell me who he is you'll do instead."

"Well what you see's what you get, goldilocks." "I don't work for anyone."

"You're a low-level thief. Swiping corporate data isn't your style." "Now, tell me who you're working for & this won't get unpleasant for you or her."

_He pulls Supergirl's cage lever upping the ante making her groan in pain. Bart looks shocked at that. _

"Alright, Alright"

_Lex lowers the lever._

"I work for a guy called Mr. Kiss-my-butt." "Would you like me to introduce you?"

_Lex's unamused. He pulls out a small remote control device._

"The floor of your cells been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement. Stop in one place for even a millisecond after I activate them, you fry." "Last chance"

_Bart remains silent. _

"Well, maybe you'll feel more talkative when you get tired of running."

_Lex walks away, activating the chamber as he does. Bart feels the shock & immediately starts running round in circles, keeping the electric plates deactivated._ _He screams in pain._

"Aah!"

_Supergirl looks on helplessly not been able to do anything. _

Queen Penthouse

"A.C., check the Luthorcorp manifests."

"Sure thing boss"

"So you all don't just know each other as friends then?" Chloe, comments.

"I joined up about six months ago." Victor says "Ollie & Bart had already been doing their thing."

"What about your girlfriend Katherine?" Clark asks.

"Dude, don't even go there." A.C. says.

"She gave it her best shot. But with all this hardware in me."

_Clark nods his head solemnly. _

"I'm sorry, Victor."

"Ollie found me when I was living on the streets." "He gave me a warm meal, a roof over my head & a reason to go on living."

_Clark smiles in acknowledgment to that. _

"So how'd you fall into all this A.C.?" Chloe, comments.

"I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan."

_Victor laughs at that._

"A little trouble that's what you're going with?" "Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting filleted."

"I would've gotten outta it."

"Really before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?" "Well, at least you would've been dolphin-safe I suppose." Victor says.

"Fish jokes." "All I ever get are fish jokes." A.C. replies.

_Oliver comes up to them._

"Okay people we need to be focusing on locating Bart & Kara."

& how did you get Bart involved in all this exactly?" "He's not much of a team player."

"Like you I know." "Actually I was out patrolling Star City one night, & came across Bart." "He was helping himself to a free meal." "I could tell he was a good kid but just needed a little direction, so I offered him a job."

"& look where that got him." Clark replies.

_Oliver looks at Clark seriously. _

"I underestimated Lex about him & Kara." "I won't again."

_He presses a remote control on his table which lowers down a make shift computer screen held up by a metal plank._

"I've compiled a list of all Luthorcorp holdings within a 100-mile radius." Bart & Kara could be held in any one of those facilities."

"We'll have to move quickly if Kara's been exposed to Kryptonite too long." Chloe, states.

"Then Clark can't go." A.C. says.

"Depends on where the Kryptonite is."

"Whatever that's a lot of real estate to cover."

"I can narrow it down at the planet."

Newsroom Daily Planet

_Perry walks by as Chloe & Clark are looking on her computer._

"Hey's there any news yet?"

"No chief we're still looking."

_Perry nods his head._

"Okay then."

_Then he walks off afterwards. _

"Chloe is there anything in your Luthorcorp intel that can help us find out where Bart & Kara are being held?"

_Chloe sighs._

"I don't know although when I had my feelers out for Dr. Casselli, I managed to shake loose some internal documents."

_She looks on her desk for a piece of paper._

"In the last few days, there's been a flurry of equipment transfers to a place called the Ridge Facilities on the outskirts of Metropolis."

"Doesn't Luthorcorp move equipment all the time?"

"This isn't just a couple of forklifts, Clark. Half a ton of lead, shielding bars electrical pressure plates, more than $20 million worth of equipment to measure high-velocity particles."

"That sounds all like for Bart & Kara." "Take everything over to Oliver."

_Chloe looks at him surprised._

"Me? Clark"

"I can get to the Ridge Facility faster myself." "I can't let anything happen to Bart & Kara."

_He super speeds it outta the room when no-one's looking. _

Ridge Facility Exterior

_& arrives here just after someone walks in one of the, site doors. He goes inside & __starts looking around._

Queen Penthouse 

_Oliver can see Chloe riding the elevator upwards with a lot of papers on her. Coming up to the top the elevator pings & the doors open. Oliver goes over to her._

"Chloe whaddya got?"

"Hopefully a solid lead on Bart & Kara" "Where are Victor & A.C.?"

"Over here." Victor points out when they come up to her.

"Good okay I think there being held at a place called the Ridge Facility."

"That's down by the docks." A.C, comments."

"& one off our, possible 33.1 targets" Oliver replies.

_Oliver brings up a schematic of the Ridge Facility on the screen used earlier. _

"Alright, boys you know the drill." "Let's gear up & get out."

_Chloe stops them._

"No wait."

"What now?" Oliver asks.

"This place isn't just for Bart & Kara it's also to refine meteor rock." "Clark's in trouble."

Ridge Facility Interior

_Clark walks his way down the facility & runs into a huge door marked "Restricted". When Clark opens it & steps inside, he's surrounded by jars of refined meteor rocks & falls to the ground, in pain._

Ridge Facility Exterior Sometime Later

_Two guards are on patrol when an arrow lands near them, emitting a knock-out gas. Green Arrow & Cyborg, walk up to them. Oliver talks to Chloe on his radio headset._

"Green Arrow to Watchtower we're in position."

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe's talking to them through her own headset_

"Okay, there should be a security access panel near the east door. According to this schematic, you need to very carefully rewire the sys."

Ridge Facility Exterior

"Or I could just jack in & shut the whole perimeter down." Cyborg replies back.

Queen Penthouse

"You can do that?" Chloe says excited.

Ridge Facility Exterior

"Queen Industries upgrade."

_Cyborg_ _plugs in a wire from the access panel into his forearm & his eyes dilate, showing a computer display._

"Accessing perimeter security" "Perimeter neutralized."

_Green Arrow talks to A.C. _

"Aquaman, you're up."

Dockside Bay

_Aquaman swims fast along the water. _

Water Corridor

_& comes, up half naked beneath the facility. He talks through his headset. _

"Perimeter breached proceeding to target."

_Then climbs up the long ladder into the building._

Ridge Facility Interior

_Cyborg kicks in a huge steel door which he & Green Arrow walk through. _

"You make one hell of a can opener." Green Arrow says.

"& you look good on a bag of green beans."

_Green Arrow talks to Chloe again on his headset. _

"Alright, we're in which way?"

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe tells them looking at the facility map. _

"There's a refinement vault 100 meters southwest. Still no word from Clark"

Ridge Facility Interior

"If he's in there, we'll get him out."

_Green Arrow shakes his head._

"No wait you've got a different mission."

_Cyborg shrugs himself. _

"Okay you're the boss, Robin Hood."

Queen Penthouse

"Wait, what mission? What're you doing?" Chloe asks a little worried.

Main Room Ridge Facility

_Bart's still running inside the glassed chamber whilst Supergirl's very near death. _

Ridge Facility Interior

_Green Arrow comes up to 2 guards & knocks each one out. Chloe calls out to him._

"Watchtower to Green Arrow what's your status?"

_He talks to Chloe through his headset._

"Switching to silent running" "Stand by for instructions."

_Then to Aquaman afterwards._

"Aquaman, do your thing."

Data Room

_Aquaman's __breached security & is in a vent shaft above the door to a heavily fortified room. The room appears to be the data center for the whole complex. There are armed guards all over the room with automatic rifles at the ready._

Ridge Facility Interior

_Cyborg's __runs down an underground corridor. When he encounters 2 guards, he powers between them, sending the guards flying through the air & against the opposite walls._

Refinement Room

_Clark's on the floor, still immobilized when a guard finds him._

"Hey. You're not supposed to be here."

_Green __fires a knock-out arrow & the guard falls to the ground._

"Neither am I. Come on."

_Oliver carries Clark outta the room._

Ridge Facility Interior 

"I'm alright." He says.

"You sure?"

_Oliver talks to Chloe through his radio headset as they walk down the corridor._

"Green Arrow to Watchtower Boy Scout's outta, the woods."

_Clark stops looking confused at hearing Oliver say that._

"Boy Scout?"

"Your code name you could've had if you hadn't have run off like that." You know if you don't wanna play for the team, that's fine." "You can be smart about it."

_They walk down the corridor a bit. _

"Point taken" Where's Bart & Kara?"

"You mean Impulse." "He didn't pick his own code name either." "I don't know where they are."

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe answers that whilst tapping some keys on a computer._

"I do I just found their location."

Ridge Facility Interior 

"Good guide Boy Scout to it."

_Green Arrow walks on a bit but Clark stops._

"Whoa wait what're you doing?"

_Oliver __switches to his Green Arrow voice modulation._

"What I do best." "I see you soon & mind the Kryptonite this time."

_Green Arrow_ l_eaves Clark & begins placing small explosive devices all over the facility. Chloe talks Clark._

"Watchtower to Boy Scout let's find Supergirl & Impulse."

Data Room

_Victor walks into the secured room & all of the guards have been knocked out. He calls out to Aquman."_

"Cyborg to Aquaman. Where the hell, are you, fish stick?"

_Aquaman steps out from behind a steel door still half naked. _

"Dude, what took you so long?"

_Cyborg puts his hands up._

"Nice. But, please, put a shirt on."

"I swim faster when I'm naked."

"I bet you do."

"You're lucky I still got my pants on."

_Cyborg laughs._

"Ha, ha very funny"

_Aquaman puts on his orange hoodie shirt._

"Has Oliver & Clark found Kara & Bart?"

"I'm not sure." "I hope so." "Come on we've got another job to do."

_Victor walks over the mainframe facility computer & plugs into it & pulls up a schematic of the building which he downloads into himself. _

Ridge Facility Interior

_Green Arrows still setting charges throughout the corridors. Lex's talking to someone on a radio as the alarm sounds throughout the complex._

"I don't care. I want a level-one lockdown. No one gets in or out."

_He looks up seeing Green Arrow._

"It's a little too late for that huh."

_Oliver pulls out an arrow & aims it angrily at Lex's heart. He looks at him with pure hatred. Lex laughs at him. _

"Why whaddya goanna do? Kill an unarmed man?" 

_Green Arrow thinks about that for a second then realises the bigger picture & aims the arrow higher up._

"No you've got 10 minutes to tell me where my friends are & to clear your people outta here before I blow this place off the map.

"Well, it's a little hard to do that when you're pointing an arrow at my chest just like, you did last time.

"& you put a bullet in mine if I rightly remember." "By gone's?"

"Go to hell." Lex says.

"You first" Green Arrow, replies.

_He __fires the arrow just grazing the side of Lex's face before embedding itself in the wall behind him. He pulls out another one._

"Now where are they?" Green Arrow yells.

Ridge Facility Main Room

_Clark comes up seeing Supergirl & Bart. He backs away from the Kryptonite. Some guards run up to him._

"You!"

_Two electric shock arrows fly past Clark & hit the guards knocking them down. Green Arrow walks in & fights some of the others. Clark helps out by blowing some them against the wall. When he's finished Green Arrow fires a bolt at the lever by Supergirl's cage malfunctioning it making the Kryptonite fade. Oliver comes up frightened looking seeing Supergirl half dead on the floor. He breaks open the lock & bends down beside her._

"Kara?"

_He feels her neck for a pulse. Clark super speeds through the glass holding Bart grabbing him & breaking through the other side, as the whole chamber explodes behind them._

"Bart, you okay?"

"Muy bueno, amigo"

_They get up & go over to Oliver who's holding Supergirl outside the cage. Clark sees the worried look on his face. They walk outta the room & head down the corridor. _

Ridge Facility Interior

"How do we get outta here?" Clark asks.

_Green Arrow finds out from Chloe whilst holding Supergirl still._

"Green Arrow to Watchtower what's the escape route?"

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe answers him back._

"Go straight ahead then turn right continue on down then turn right again & the way you came in's just in front." "Is Kara okay?"

Ridge Facility Interior

_Green Arrow looks down at her. _

"I don't know." "I'll keep you posted."

_He talks to Victor & Aquman now._

"Cyborg Aquaman meet us at the place Watchtower just said."

_Victor replies back. _

"Righto boss we're on the move."

_Green Arrow convenes with Chloe again. _

"Watchtower, have all of Luthor's people cleared the building?"

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe nods her head._

"Yes the last heat signatures are moving away from the North."

Ridge Facility Interior

_Clark's surprised hearing this. _

"Wait what're you doing?"

"What do you think Clark?" "Do you want more of your friends or Kara ending up here again?"

_Looking at Supergirl Clark shakes his head._

"No."

"Well then."

_Clark talks to Chloe through his head piece._

"Watchtower, are you sure everyone's outta the building?"

Queen Penthouse

_Chloe answers him. _

"100%."

Ridge Facility Interior

_Clark considers Green Arrow very carefully before deciding._

"Alright then let's do it."

Ridge Facility Exterior

_A series of explosions happen __which Chloe sees on, her computer._

Queen Penthouse

"Whoa." She comments.

Ridge Facility Exterior

_The team lead by Oliver holding Supergirl walk, side by side leaving __the facility, as the entire structure goes up in flames. _

Kent Farm Outside Next Day

_Kara & Oliver are huddled up on the swinging hammock looking out at the field. _

"I never thought I'd see this again."

_Oliver strokes Kara's hair._

"What?"

"Daylight." She replies. "I thought I was goanna die in that cage." "Seeing Lex's face the evil on him"

_Oliver kisses her top head thanking god she's alive. _

"Well it's a good thing you heal quickly isn't it."

_Kara laughs at that._

"Yeah it is."

_Oliver looks serious thinking about Lex & the moment he almost killed him. _

"I could've killed him you know right there in the corridor."

_Kara places her hands on his face._

"But you didn't because you knew that, wouldn't solve anything & that the only way to stop him's to find all his factories & destroy them."

_Oliver nods in agreement._

"Hmm" "So what're we goanna tell Martha & Clark then?"

"The truth" Kara says.

Luthor Lounge

_Lex's drinking Scottish scotch as Lionel's talking to him. _

"Bart, Allen's gone." "A multi-million-dollar installations, destroyed." "& 33.1's irrevocably compromised." "But at least you found out, about the "Green Arrow" & his extraordinary cohorts." "They're not your run-of-the-mill adversaries.

_Lex gets up from his seat._

"Which's exactly why we have to continue with 33.1" "If terrorists like Green Arrow are recruiting people with abilities, the only way to protect freedom & democracy's to fight fire with fire."

"What like kidnapping a woman & almost, killing her." "Well, I hadn't realized your goals were quite so lofty."

"Well, there's a lot that escapes your attention isn't there." "The security footage from the Ridge Facility was destroyed however, several guards describe one of Green Arrow's men as someone that sounded remarkably like Clark Kent."

_Lionel pretends to be shocked at that._

"Clark? Impossible"

"Wow that's a word which always seems to popup about him, doesn't it?

"Lex, it wasn't Clark."

"Really how do you know?"

"Because I was having dinner with him last night when all this happened" "Martha made pot roast with new potatoes & tiny little baby carrots." "It was delicious." "Clark had three helpings." "Don't worry, son you still have plenty of enemies out there plotting your downfall."

_Lionel leaves Lex looking very angry. _

Kent Kitchen Later On

_Martha's in there putting some plates in the sink._

"This's a killer spread Mrs K."

_Martha smiles at Bart._

"Well thank you Bart."

"Yeah we do really appreciate it Mrs Kent." A.C says drinking some water.

"Please call me Martha besides I highly doubt you boys get a lot of home cooked meals in your line of work."

"Especially after what happened yes" Victor comments.

"I'm just glad you're okay Kara."

_Kara nods sitting over by Oliver._

"Me too yeah it was pretty scary going there."

"So what're you all goanna do now then?"

_They look at each other wandering what to tell her. Chloe interrupts them walking through the back door talking on her cell._

"Okay thanks chief." "So the Daily Planet's running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the "vacant" Luthorcorp building."

"Looks like the Luthor cover-up machine's in full swing." Clark says.

"Well, at least we got Kara & Bart out before Lex ran them into early graves."

_Bart super speeds, up to her._

"Hey don't worry about me. I have plenty of juice left."

"Only because you ate more than us" Victor comments.

_He looks at Chloe._

"That's 'cause I like to stay fuelled up just in case I need to, spring into action."

"I have a boyfriend encase you'd forgotten."

"Yeah well a man can dream, can't he?"

"Now you know why we call him Impulse." A.C. replies.

"Impulse, Cyborg, Aquaman & Green Arrow. What do you guys call your team?"

_Bart quickly jumps of the table & walks close near him. _

"I don't know man." "I was thinking we need something cool something like, uh."

"Something with the word "Justice" in it" "After all, that's what Lex's goanna get a big dose of." "Victor & A.C. were able to hack into the 33.1 mainframe before we blew the building."

"So that was your other mission." Martha says.

"Haven't met a computer I can't crack wide open yet." Victor states.

"What did you guys find out?" Clark asks.

"That Lex isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore." A.C, comments.

"Luthorcorp's starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe." "Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories doing experiments on them." Oliver replies.

"Well we can't let that happen." Martha acetates.

_Oliver shakes his head. _

"We won't Martha." "Gentlemen our first target's a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese." "You know the drill wheels up in 30 minutes." "Get your gear let's go."

_Bart, Victor & A.C stand up as well as Kara, which shocks Clark Martha & Chloe. _

"Whoa Kara, wait where you going?" Chloe asks.

_Kara looks at Oliver then at Clark Martha & Chloe._

"I'm leaving with them Chloe."

_Clark's eyes widen in shock._

"You're what?" You're joining their team?"

_Kara shakes her head._

"Not exactly" "If been in that cage taught me one thing it's if we're goanna, find those Phantoms or stop people like Lex then we need to hunt them down before they come after us so I'm goanna ride with Oliver for a bit until I see anything."

"What about you're job?" Martha asks.

"I'll write my resignation letter & hand it to Perry."

"& the wedding?" Clark asks.

"We'll get married sometime later." Oliver replies.

"What about the Daily, Planet?" Chloe asks.

"I'll speak to Perry & see if he'll run it for me." Oliver states.

"Well then I guess this's it."

_Chloe, Martha & Clark come forward & hug Kara._

"God we'll miss you Kara." Chloe says.

"Me too but I'll be back someday."

"You'd better had." Clark says.

_The three, break away & Oliver comes over towards Clark. _

"This isn't the end Clark Kent."

_They both shake hands & Clark smiles. _

"It's only the beginning." "Martha Chloe."

_Kara & Oliver turn round holding hands & the boys follow them as they walk outta the back door._

"Come on, girls & boys. Let's go save the world."

_Chloe & the two Kents stand back against the door watching the ensemble walk across the farm. _

"You have some pretty amazing family & friends, Clark Kent.

_Clark looks at Martha._

"I sure do mom"

_Then smiles back out across the field as, the group disappear off into the distance. _

The End


End file.
